Wireless network operators are constantly seeking to increase the efficiency of their operations, because the design, manufacture, and placement of network infrastructure is costly and because the radiofrequency spectrum allocated for wireless network communication is limited. Operators therefore seek to make the best use they can of their infrastructure and of the available radiofrequency spectrum. One way to increase efficiency is to minimize interference between devices used as part of or supported by a wireless network, and one way to minimize such interference is to schedule transmission for different devices so as to minimize such interference. Scheduling is best conducted if it is based on accurate information relating to factors such as channel quality and possible sources of interference, and accurate estimates of such factors can be used to considerable advantage.